1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security guards for windows and in particular to a guard that can be opened from the inside but not the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most window guards comprise a grate or grid of bars secured over the window opening to prevent intruders. Should a fire occur, occupants may be trapped inside because of inability to remove the guard. Consequently, there are several patents disclosing guards that are releasable to allow escape such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,862; 3,953,939; 4,059,923; 4,070,048; and 4,111,472. U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,923, requires a key to unlock the guard. The key could be misplaced. The other patents disclose locking mechanisms that do not require a key. In the types using wire mesh grates this may be satisfactory, but with parallel bar guards, it appears that an intruder could reach through the bars and actuate the latch if he broke or opened the window.